


i hate valentine’s day

by desolatemind (aryasbadbenergy)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, Sexual Content, Smut, Valentine’s Day, gendrya au, gendrya lemons, gendrya smut, i feel like deleting it would just hide my shame, it will be a waste of ur time, modern gendrya, read my other shit this is D- writing, so just ignore it bc it isnt good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasbadbenergy/pseuds/desolatemind
Summary: valentine’s day oneshot ((90% of this is mediocre smut))the one where arya hates valentine’s day and gendry thinks maybe he can make her like it (but really only makes her hate it more)





	i hate valentine’s day

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 45 minutes because of my christian guilt complex LOL so read at your own risk it’s actually terrible

"I hate Valentine's Day,” Arya seethes, throwing down her umbrella and soaked bag by the door of her and her boyfriend’s apartment.

"You say that every year,” Gendry remarks from the couch. He stands up to greet her.

"That’s because it’s stupid. It's just a capitalist holiday designed so people buy more condoms and chocolate."

"Damn, I guess I have to go back to Walgreen's and return the condoms I bought, then.”

"Well, wait. It would be a shame to waste a perfectly good pack of condoms."

"No, no, you just said Valentine's Day was stupid. I can't just let you go back on your word like that." He shakes his head at her and Arya grins, leaning up to kiss him.

“I didn’t say the act that uses condoms was stupid.”

“You’re right,” he grins back, and slides his hands up the back of her shirt.

-

Much to Arya's dismay, Gendry has insisted on taking her slow. She hates him every time he does it, but would never admit the buildup gave her a more intense release than usual. He kisses her stomach gently, apparently having to kiss every damn part of her body aside from the parts she wants him to. He avoids the mound between her legs to kiss the inside of her thigh and she resists the urge to shove him. "Asshole," she growls. He smiles against her leg and moves his kisses down to her calf, bending her leg up against her stomach. "Have I ever told you that I-" he cuts her off when his lips move to her clit. " _Hate_ _you_ ," she gasps, as he moves his tongue against her. She grabs at his hair and bucks her hips up on accident, causing Gendry to pull his mouth away. She lets out a sound between a whine and a sigh, and Gendry smirks at her. "I hate you," she says again.

"Why?" He asks and tilts his head innocently. She rolls her eyes and considers closing her legs to him. She could do it herself if she had to, but she really didn't want to. Gendry never denied her for long. Just long enough to make her writhe.

"Are we doing it or not?" She huffs. Gendry shrugs. "Stupid." He smiles at her nickname and presses his lips to her cunt again. He brings one of his hands down to rub her and Arya clenches her fists to keep from moving. He was only cruel at times like these. He steals her breath when he pushes his fingers inside of her and she can only let out a small moan. He likes when she moans, but she refuses him the pleasure most of the time. He pulls one of her legs over his forearm, and kisses his way back up her body. She aggressively throws her head down against the mattress.

"Are you frustrated with me?" He teases when he gets to her chin, and she ignores him. She snakes her hands down in between her legs, but Gendry grabs them. "Do you love me?"

"Yes," she groans, hoping she can convince him to give her what she wants. He slides her arms over her head.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes," she hisses. How much clearer could she make it at this point?

"Then say it."

"I want you to fuck me,” she bristles. She almost shouts at him, but knows that he would like that far too much for her taste.

"No, not that. Say you love me." Arya purses her lips. Two could play at this game. If he would deny her her release, she would deny him, too. "I'm not going to do it until you say you love me." Arya clenches her jaw. He is hard and pressed against her leg, and she doesn’t think he can hold out anymore. He licks the side of her throat and she lets out a sharp breath when his mouth finds her breast. She rubs one of her thighs against his hip, hoping to soothe the ache between her legs, but it was no use. He had her now. Her leg was hooked in the crook of his arm, and he held her wrists above her head with his other arm. "Say it," he says. Arya only rolls her eyes and huffs. “Say you love me."

"That's stupid. You know that I do,” she finally says. He presses his lips to her earlobe.

"You never say it. It's Valentine's Day, so you have to say it."

"Fine, I love you," she hisses and tries to pull her wrists free.

"Say it like you mean it," he argues, not letting his hold on her falter.

"Damn you, Gendry Waters..." she starts. "I love you more than anyone. I love you so much sometimes it hurts. I fucking love you," Gendry smiles and leans down to kiss her. She tilts her head away from his. "I love you, but every second that you keep me waiting, I love you less and less," she seethes and shifts her hips towards his, impatiently. He twists away from her, the grin still on his face. Gendry leans down to kiss her again, but she bites his lip. He laughs at her and lets go of her arms. Her fingertips trail down his chest and stomach, before one of her hands slips beneath the dark curls between his legs.

"That's all I wanted y-" His words dissolve into a grunt when Arya pushes her hips up to meet his, guiding him into her.

"That's all you wanted?" She teases and pulls her hips away to rest back on the mattress. Gendry grasps at her hip, holding her in place to sink down again.

"No," he says, his voice thick. Arya laughs at him, and he rolls his eyes, before he starts to move slowly, forward, and back, forward, and back again at a snail's speed.

"This is bloody indignant," She hisses, digging her nails into his shoulders. She pushes her hips up, thrusting faster than him.

"Patience," he tsks, gripping her hip again to keep her from moving.

"I fucking hate Valentine's Day."


End file.
